


Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough, I don't know why

by EriesSubjugates



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Feels, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:45:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EriesSubjugates/pseuds/EriesSubjugates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wish you could reverse the events that transpired. You run to the emergency room asking for the name of your loved one...all you had in mind is the same name. <br/>‘Mats’ you repeat it like a litany.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough, I don't know why

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry in advance!  
> School kept me busy, so I can't update on Maps yet. Rest assured that I'll try my best to post it as soon as the acad works are done. I'm on Lana Del Rey feels and her voice is just so enchanting and creepy at the same time it should be illegal. joke.   
> I also tried a different style of narration. :D  
> Anyway, so yep, if you've noticed most of my Hömmels work are based on songs from different artists.

 

You wish you could reverse the events that transpired. You run to the emergency room asking for the name of your loved one. When nobody answered, you gave them a scathing look. As you ran past the busy nurses, stumbled across some rushing doctors all you had in mind is the same name.

‘Mats’ you repeat it like a litany.

 When you finally found the room, you gasped at the sight. He was bloody, and bruised. Your hands itch to touch him, and hug him. You watched helplessly as the doctors tried their very best to revive the one that mattered to you the most. You were trembling so hard, you could barely stand. The nurses tried to move you away, but to no avail. You tried your very best not to scream, and when choked sobs began to rack your body continuously you let the doctors catch you. The world is spinning, your vision swims, you fight the darkness but you are losing. And when darkness totally enveloped you, you remember the last words that you weakly uttered.

‘I’m sorry.’

-

You wake up with a headache. You check the room you were at. You breathed in the air, surprised when you can’t smell the pungent antiseptic. You look around you; the walls were not painted white. Instead, you found yourself in your room, wrapped in sheets, with another body lying next to you. You released a breath you didn’t realize you were holding when you find him next to you. He was alive, breathing, and pretty much the same person you knew you slept with.

He opens his eyes, blinking, as his sight adjusts to the brightness of the room. You reach for him, and pull him for a kiss, ignoring his squeak of protest. You kiss him with all the eagerness you didn’t know you have kept from him. You have no issues with morning breath whatsoever. You continue to kiss him.

He is alive.

He is kissing back.

He is very much alive.

When you both gasped for air, you stare lovingly at him. He looks at you, worry marring his beautiful face. You sigh, but offered a smile anyway.

‘I had a dream. You crashed your car. I can’t help you.’ You found yourself saying. And then you feel your eyes sting as the tears threatened to spill. You didn’t want to cry in front of him, so you angrily rub your eyes. He calls you by the nickname you asked him to call you. You look at him, and pulled him to a hug. He hugged you back, and you let the tears fall anyway. He rubs your back while you cry openly. You have never felt so scared for somebody before, not before that nightmare.

‘Don’t bother yourself too much on it, it’s just a dream.’ You hear him say.

\--

You remember the feeling of long legs wrapped on your waist. You thrust erratically, panting as you do so. You whisper his name repeatedly while you watch him writhe. You had him pinned against the seat of your Audi. You whisper filthy words to his ears, while you continued your thrusting. You are so close, and it feels so heavenly. You were both enjoying the sensation, while the rain continued pouring outside.  You groan when you come. You see stars, and his face, his oh so beautiful face, flushed and wet from the rain. You kissed him, you urged him to come too. You palmed him, and swallowed his moan with your kisses. You enjoyed the feeling of his tongue against you, while you continued the rhythm of your strokes. In a matter of seconds you had him coming. You pecked him on his lips. You let him suck his come off your finger, and despite the lewd look he’s giving you, you kissed him anyway.

‘Mine’ you whispered against his soft lips.

-

The doctors looked at you worriedly. You tried to get up, but the nurses held you back. You see your lover on your peripheral.

He is dead.

You screamed, and screamed and screamed, until you felt your throat raw and hurting. One of the nurses gave you a sympathetic look.  You wished to punch the nurse in the face.  But you didn’t because you’re a footballer, and you figured Mats would not want you to lash out.

\--

You walk away from the training ground. The same as always, you shower, dress, and drive home. You let your life breeze past you. You have won the Pokal, barely won the Bundesliga, those should’ve made you happy as a captain, but it didn’t. You’ve given up a long time ago.

And when you sleep at night, all you see is his face, his voice, they haunt you, at night. You hear him saying

‘I love you, Benedikt.’ You shudder at the thought for not once were you able to tell him that you loved him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoever gets the 'hint' of the one shot, good for you. =))


End file.
